England gets a make-over?
by chocolatesundae123
Summary: Just a short one shot, comment if you want me to carry on although I don't plan on doing so otherwise. EDIT: After so much love for this fic, I decided to carry on a bit although the end of each chapter could possibly be an end to the story ;) Thanks for all the current support! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

'Right, let the world meeting commence,' America's voice was loud above the rest of the countries who all turned at the suddenness of his voice. 'First on the agenda…'

Slowly, China's hand raised into the air, 'What's up China, buddy, got something you wanna talk about?'

'Uh, America, England seems to be missing from his usual spot,'

All the countries turned around to see if this was true and sure enough, there was an empty seat where the forever punctual country normally sat.

'Maybe he has finally found the wine cupboard, uhuh uhuh,' France's laugh was as awful as ever, America noted. The more pressing matter was that, indeed, England was missing from his usual spot. Even odder, there was his empty tea cup and saucer on the desk in front of a smart clipboard and pen.

Suddenly, as if out of no-where, there was an ear splitting noise. All the countries put their hands over their ears, even Greece woke up, surrounded by all of his adoring cats, who always insisted on following him everywhere. America remembered when they had all had an argument about Greece and his cat's after Poland wanted to bring his horse along. The debate concluded when Germany got a dozen angry cats piled on top of him and the horse being booted from the office.

'What is that awful noise?' Austria interjected. As suddenly as it started, the noise disappeared. 'Thank god that's stopped, it was a disgrace to all music in existence,' Austria huffed and neatly pushed his glasses further up his nose.

'Is someone gunna go find Britain?' America said loudly, 'We really have to get on with the meeting and I have a super proposition for y'all,' The whole room was suddenly strangely quiet.

'Latvia will go,' The super smooth, purring voice of the Russian was followed by a few timid squeaks from Latvia. 'Go on then, don't want to be wasting everyone's time now do we,'

Latvia was quick to scurry out the room and out of sight towards where the noise had been coming from.

It wasn't long before the Baltic returned, white faced and shaking even more than he was previously.

'What's wrong?' America could tell that something wasn't right straight away.

'I think Latvia finally saw a grown man, uhuh uhuh,'

'Shut up France,' America said, a little annoyed. He walked over to Latvia, whom he towered over.

At that moment, there was a slam of a door.

'Where's Britain, Latvia?' America asked, eyes fixed on the doorway.

'Uhh, well, he was in his room,' Latvia muttered, barely audible. France sniggered, sipping his 'matured grape juice'. They weren't allowed alcoholic drinks in the world meet but France, much like Greece and his cats, had been permitted one glass just to keep him in the room for more than 5 minutes. That and to keep him quiet more than anything.

Clip.

Clop.

Clip.

Clop.

All the countries muted their whispers.

Clip.

Clop.

A figure appeared in the doorway. He was quite tall, with short, messy, blond hair. He was wearing tight leather trousers with studs and chains hanging from various different places. His had black converse high tops on, customised with studs and graffiti which read 'PUNK'. His shirt was low cut, showing off half of his chest and it was cut on the sides, the front was supporting a Union Jack transfer with a guitar and other various rock related items. He also had a sleek electric guitar which hung low behind him, it was also emblazoned with a bright Union Jack. The man had a red scarf tied around his neck and to finish off, had bracelets up his arm and dark glasses which also had the word, 'PUNK' in white letters over it.

Countries gasped in all directions. America gapped because by now, they all realised who this person was and where England was.

'Top of the morning to you punks!'


	2. Aditional content 1

I'm sorry if this doesn't match up to anyone's expectations ^^; I just hope you like the little add on to this 'supposed-to-be' oneshot. Thanks for all the support so far with it :) Also the reviews were amazing. Stay awesome guys and enjoy!

The meeting had not been the same as usual. England's constant interruptions gained scowls and stares from the other countries, who, unusually, wanted to actually listen to what America had to say. They were all surprised and shocked about what had happened and didn't understand the reason behind it. Why had England suddenly become so... different? Different countries had contemplated many different things. What was certain was that this was not just your usual England. No, definitely not, England would never sink so low as to put his feet up on the table and swipe his clipboard from its perfect spot just to carelessly place down a rock magazine. America was constantly pausing in his sentences to stare at England, who had also replaced his usual china tea cup with a 1l coke bottle. Occasionally, when the countries maybe weren't paying too much attention to him, England would strum dramatically on his guitar, spinning his arm in a wide arc above his head.

'Will you stop that!' Austria snapped after he did it for the third time, 'I cannot hear my own thoughts, nevermind anyone else 's,' He crossed his arms and looked over the rim of his glasses disapprovingly.

'Oh, I'm terribly sorry, didn't like the music?' England smirked back at Austria who scowled. He was going red, practically fuming inside. England sat up in his chair, 'I think someone wants an encore,'

'England,' Germany started, but the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the harsh noise of England's 'rad shreds'. The meeting wasn't really going anywhere because of the constant interruptions and America strode over to Germany, finally getting to breaking point.

'We need to call the meeting off, I can't even think let alone talk to everyone,'

Germany paused for a second, absorbing the current drama unfolding as Austria and England quarreled about his so called 'music'. Germany knew full well that the meeting was never going to function if any one country stepped out of line, so he was not surprised therefore that all the other countries were responding weirdly, especially Prussia. Prussia wasn't truly an official member of the meeting, he normally tagged along as Germany's 'moral support', even after Germany had plainly insisted he just stay back home. Prussia was the one feeling all of the repercussions that came with being ignored, as unusually, the countries were not focusing on his constant misbehaviour and poor drinking habits. This made him very uncomfortable and he kept flicking the little red mark floating above Austria's head.

'I still think you should get me better lines, anime writers,'

Breaking the fourth wall was also something Prussia did best in his spare time, which at this meeting, he had a lot of.

'Countries,' Germany shouted, his hands slamming down on the desk. Everyone turned to face him, it was not very often that he spoke in such a loud tone and manner. 'We have decided to call the meeting off because of unseen circumstances,' Germany paused, probably for effect. 'We apologise for any wasted time and trips and will be in contact as and when the new meeting will be rescheduled,' After he had spoken, Germany stood up straight and straightened his suit.

'Awww, why are spoiling the fun, we've only just got started,' England, as Germany had predicted, was the first and only person to object to the decision. Some of the countries sighed, others rolled their eyes. The Nordics were the first to leave and everyone could hear the shouts of Denmark. He was saying something about beer. This got Prussia up from his chair and he was quick to follow the Nordics out of the conference room. Russia and his little band of country followers left soon after.

'Terribly sorry about the interruption chaps, have to continue another day,' England really said this to no-one in particular, meaning it to be directed at anyone still left in the room.

Germany turned on his heels, and strided purposely towards the open door. France and China stood up with a handful of the remaining countries, ready to follow Germany out of the conference room. When he got to the door, Germany nodded at America before also disappearing around the door frame. Soon it was only America, England and the sleeping Greece left in the conference room. Apart from England, nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary, so America seemed it best to leave England to his own devices for as long as he dared.

Just as America was about to leave, England broke the silence,

'Tut, Tut America, I really did think that you were going to give me a meeting to enjoy, my room was getting awfully boring all alone, wont you come join me,'

America was very hesitant to accept the request at first, this England kinda of scared him a bit and America was extremely uncomfortable even looking at him. Every time he caught England's eye, it had been practically gleaming.

'Thanks,' America said normally, 'Gotta go home and cook pancakes man, promised Canada i would try some of his maple syrup so see you around,'

'Okay, Cheerio then punk,'

'Yeah, Fruit Loops to you too,'

England smiled and before America could even blink, he had stood up and left. He stood there in a daze, had that all really just happened? America then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him, leaving Greece and his pack of cats in peace.


End file.
